


Children of Time

by Zeta_Nova



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeta_Nova/pseuds/Zeta_Nova
Summary: The time lords are the most powerful spices in the universe, led by the dictator Rassilon. only a handful of individuals have the courage to stand up to him. The children of time.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Jack Harkness/Rose Tyler, The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

The universe is a colossal place filled with both chaos and order, peace and war. No single law dictates the lives of the many species that live there. None apart from one. The time lords are the masters of all. This single law was present even amongst those species who had never met the time lords, for the time lords mostly let plants be until they were needed. If a plant failed to follow a direct order from the high council when asked, the punishment was genocide. The leader of the high council was a time lord named Rassilon who didn’t care for anything apart from power, even his own son.

The high council inspired fear in all, even other time lords but that didn’t mean there weren’t those who rebelled. One instance of this happened within time lord society itself. Young mother of twins Iota Sigma had had enough and in a moment of pure heroism she attempted to steal the moment. The most dangerous weapon in the universe in the hopes that if people saw that the times lords most dangerous weapons could be taken by a single person then it would inspire them to fight for freedom. Her mission was almost a success apart from one factor that was forgotten by Iota. Rassilon’s son Koschei. 

Koschei was only a young boy, aged 8, with short blond hair and hazel eyes. He was a very sheltered child with very limited knowledge of the universe outside Galifray and that was the way Rasilon wanted to keep him. Rasilon had given himself an infinite amount off regenerations so he had no need for an hair, the only reason he even kept Koschei was for his own public image. The less he knew about the outside world the better. This was made increasingly difficult as Koschei grew up as he was an incredibly gifted and curious child, always asking questions that were never answered. On the day of the break in Koschei was exploring the vaults when he came across the young woman crouching down in front of the safe containing the moment. Koschei didn’t recognise the woman and didn’t understand what she was doing so he eagerly said “Hello, what’s your name?” 

When Iota herd him she panicked, instantly straightened up and hurriedly stumbled back until her back was pressed against the wall of the safe. She thought she was cornered as the safe room was dark and she couldn’t make out the figure who had spoken. Seeing her panic, Koschei also panicked and grabbed the first thing he could. A jar off some strange gas that was on a viewing podium. “Koschei called out again “Who are you?” This time Iota recognised the voice of one of a child so she called out “just a simple cleaner , if I may ask, what are you doing down here at this time?” Koschei was confused by this, he’d never met anyone who dared question anything he’d done before so instead of answering his question he asked “If your acleaner, where are your cleaning supplies?” Before Iota could answer however a shrill siren started blaring. Koschei was on the verge of a full panic attack now and the jar he was clenching in his hand slipped to the floor and shattered. 

The gas formed a dense cloud and flew straight into Iota’s mouth. Her eyes stared glowing green and a raspy voice spoke saying 

_ The trio of tricksters shall rise _

_ And follow the path most wise _

_ Alone they shall fall _

_ But together rise above all. _

_ Either world may rejoice  _

_ Depending on their choice. _

After delivering this prophecy Iota took one last sharp breath before dropping to the ground, dead. Koschei replayed her final message over and over in his head, it was a prophecy. He was sure of it. Just then, the palace guards and Rassilon himself arrived at run. What they found was Koschei standing by the body of the dead woman. Rassilon said firmly to Koschi “what happened here?” Koschei was still at a loss for words so Rassilon said starting to get impatient “What happened?” Koschei managed to stutter out “I was just exploring when I came across her. It was an accident I swear but when I saw her I panicked and grabbed the jar. When the alarms sounded I dropped the jar and the gas, it did something wired but then she just dropped dead.” Rasilon said intently “this is important, when you dropped the jar, did you hear any strange voices?” Koschei thought for a milo second before saying “no”.Rasilon started at his son directly in the eyes, trying to detect a lie but Koschei didn’t let him see one. After a moment Rasilon pointed at one of the guards and said “Take my son back to his room and make sure he stays there.” The guard nodded before grabbing Koschei arm and almost dragging him away. Koschei was starting at his farther as he was taken away but Rasilon didn’t so much as glance back at him. 

Meanwhile, on earth Iota’s two twin children where sitting in an orphanage, staring up at the sky, wondering weather they would ever see their mother again. 


	2. Chapter 2

The twin’s names where Theta and Zeta Sigma and they were only 8 years old. Theta had short, dark brown hair and brilliant blue eyes where as Zeta had long, dark brown wavy hair and chestnut eyes. They were both relatively short for their age and as they curled up together tears filled their eyes as they thought about how they may never see their mother again. Most of the children left them alone apart from one boy who was the same age as Theta and Zeta. He had short black hair and a wide cheeky smile. He came over and said “Hi, are you two ok?” Theta rubbed his eyes and said “we’re fine.” The boy the said happily “good, my name’s Jack and welcome to St Mary’s orphanage.” Zeta and Theta wiped their eyes and stared to smile as Zeta said “thanks Jack, my names zeta and this is my idiot brother Theta.” Theta then said “oi!” But then all three of them stared laughing. When Jack caught his breath he excitedly said “I can’t wait to introduce you guys to my friends at school tomorrow!” This instantly made Theta and Zeta nervous again as Zeta asked “what’s school like?” Jack responded with “It’s the most boring thing ever but my five friends make it worth it. You’ll meet them all tomorrow actually.” Theta smiled at this but Zeta still looked nervous. 

After Jack left to get ready for bed Theta muttered to Zeta in galifrayen so no one could over hear “should we tell him we’re not human.” Zeta shook her head and said “the less people know the better. Mum said to try and blend in with the other children.” Theta got tears in his eyes and said “I miss mum” Zeta also got tears in her eyes as she said “she still might come back, hopefully she will.” Theta nodded before climbing up to his bed in the bunk bed they shared. 

The next morning was the time tots first day at school and Jack kept his promise of introducing Zeta and Nova to his friends. When they arrived Jack led them over to a small group of children the same age as them and said “hi guys, I’ve got some people I’d like you to meet.” Zeta and Theta where both nervous and standing behind Jack as the group gathered around them. Jack continued cheerfully “This is Theta and Zeta, there both new at the orphanage.” All the other children then took it turns introducing themselves staring with a Scottish, red headed girl whose name was Amelia although she was thinking of starting to go by Amy instead. Next was a small boy with light brown hair called Rory. After Rory was a darker skinned woman called Martha and standing next to her was a sassy red head call Donna. Finally a young girl named Rose introduced herself and Theta and Zeta couldn’t help but notice that Jack’s eyes lingered of her for a split second longer then they did for the others. 

Theta found it easy to get along with all 6 of them because of his natural charm and confidence. Zeta found it a lot harder then Theta because she was naturally shyer and more closed off. At the end of the day just before they left to go back to the orphanage Theta was talking animatedly to Donna leaving Zeta on her own. Martha noticed this so came over to give her some company. She said “so how was your first day at school Zeta?” Zeta put on a brave smile and said “It was good.” Martha wasn’t satisfied with this answer, knowing that Zeta was lying so she asked “is there anything you want to talk to me about?” Zeta shock her head while saying “it’s just, so much has happened to me and my brother recently I just don’t know what to do.” Martha smiled in understanding before saying “if you ever need anyone to talk to know that I’ll be hear for you.”Zeta smiled in thanks before leaving school with Jack and Theta.

Over the next few years Theta and Zeta slowly stared to fell like they had found a home on earth but they never told anyone there true identity for fear of being shunned by their friends. They where happier then they had ever been on Galifray with Theta and Jack quickly becoming best friends along with Zeta and Martha becoming best friends. When they where all 12, with Theta’s help, Rory finally managed to pluck up the courage to ask Amy out on a date. Everything changed, however, on the day they met the run away.


	3. Chapter 3

During these 8 years, Koschei continued to grow up in the palace and rarely ever leaving. He never forgot the night that Iota died, nor did he forget her final Prophecy even though he had no idea what it meant. As he got older Koschei got increasingly more uncomfortable with all his farther was doing. But there was nothing he could do about it, if he ever so much put one toe out of line he would be in for a beating before being looked in his bedroom for up to a month with very little food and water. He had long since accepted that he wasn’t wanted and was only still alive to increase the universe’s view of Rassilon. He’d never even met another person of his age as his farther had hired a private tutor to educate him. Koschei had long since decided that he hated his life but he had no idea what he could do about it. Koscheithrew the book he was supposed to be reading and sighed while putting his head in his hands. 

Just then Koschei’s door opened and one of the many palace slave entered his bedroom. Koschei sighed and said “don’t I get any privacy?” The slave ignored him but said “Master Rassilon requires his son, I am to escort you to him.” Koschei said “tell him I don’t want to” The slave calmly said “master Rassilon said if he refuses then he knows the punishment awaiting him.” Koschei sighed, he knew that this had been coming but it was always worth a try. “Yeah, Yeah. I’ll be there in a second.” Koschei sighed as he climbed out of his bed and pulled his red and gold robes on and ran his hand through his scruffy, dirty blonde hair before following the slave out of his room.

When they arrived at the dining room Rassilon said “Koschei, you’re here. You know councillor Oakdown I presume.” Koschei slumped down in his chair while saying “Yeah, I guess.” Rassilon gave Koschei a hard stare but Koschei just rolled his eyes. It felt good to be able to rebel against his father even if it was only these small actions. Councillor Oakdown said formerly “good to see you again Koschei.” Koschei ignored him, instead choosing to stare at the floor. He didn’t know why his farther kept insisting he attend these formal dinners, they would both be so much happier if he could stay in his room. But no, he was told it was tradition and nothing he said would ever change that. Rassilon and councillor Oakdown started talking about some boring things that Koschei could not be bothered to listen to when he spotted something. Councillor Oakdown, who was sitting next to Koschei, had something just visible in his pocket. A vortex manipulator. Koschei suddenly felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Hope and excitement. He tried to keep a straight face as he carefully but quickly pulled it out of his pocket. To Koschei’s immense relief Councillor Oakdown didn’t notice the manipulator being taken. Koschei hurriedly shoves it in his pocket before anyone noticed before acting like nothing had happened. Rassilon stared at Koschei suspiciously but that was nothing new so Koschei ignored it.

After dinner, Koschei made his way back to his room at the first opportunity he got and instantly started trying to get the manipulator to work. Koschei was incredibly eager so as soon as he worked out how to turn it on he stared pressing buttons at random. After only a couple of seconds doing this he suddenly felt a strange sensation and looking around showed him that he had moved. No longer was he on Galifray but he was now laying on the ground of a forest with 8 people staring at him in fear and confusion.


	4. Chapter 4

Life was great for Theta and Zeta. They had 6 great friends and they had just finished their GCSEs so they know had the rest of the summer to relax. All 8 of them planned to spend a weekend caping in a woods which was a couple of miles away from London. On the day they where supposed to leave Theta and Jack were throwing some clothes in their bags and making small talk when Theta said “you know Jack, you should use this trip to finally ask Rose out.” Jack was shocked and said “what, how did you know” Theta interrupted saying “that you two have massive crushes on each other? Everyone knows apart from you two it seems.” Jack then said “but what if she says no?” Theta laughed at this and said “there is no way in a million years that she would say no to you.” Jack then said “how can you be so sure?” Theta then said “have you never seen the face she pulls whenever you flirt with someone?” Jack thought for a moment before saying “no” Theta said “go for it Jack, because if you don’t you may regret it for the rest of your life.” Just then Zeta entered and said “are you boys ready yet?” Theta called out “coming” before turning to Jack and winking.

The three of them were getting a ride to the woods with Martha’s mum and when they got there everyone else was already there. Rose called out “what took you so long?” Jack called back in response “good to see you too.” Rose rolled her eyes as Martha and Zeta took their bags out of the car. After Martha said good bye to her mum and they set up the two tents (girls and boys) they all sat on the dusty ground and chatted. Theta was nudging Jack towards Rose who was talking to Donna and Amy.Zeta, Martha and Rory where sitting slightly off to the side and chatting amongst themselves. Just before Jack got up to go and speak Rose there was a bright flash and suddenly a boy with dirty blonde hair appeared laying on the ground. 

Everyone was stunned and scared at the boy but he just started laughing hysterically. The boy sat up and stared around at the terrified teenagers before asking “what planet is this?” Theta was the first to recover and he shakily said “earth” The other boy was suddenly suspicious and asked “you’re not currently working for the time lords are you?” Everyone shock their heads apart from Theta and Zeta who flinched slightly at the mention of the time lords and every one apart from the boy noticed this but they had all seen it before. The boy stared laughing again and Jack cautiously asked “who are you?” The boy said “Oh Yeah, my name’s Koschei.” Rory then said “how did you just appear out of nowhere?” Koschei responded with “I’ll tell you later, listen can I stay with you for a while. It’s just, if my farther finds me he’ll probably kill me.” Something suddenly clicked in Zeta’smind and she said “you’re Koschei, son of Rassilon, aren’t you?!” Koschei looked down, suddenly nervous and said “please, if he finds me I’m dead.” Theta said “we need time to think about this, please can you leave us for a bit.” Koschei nodded before backing of a bit and leaving the 8 to talk amongst themselves.

The first thing Amy asked when he backed off was “how did you guess who he is?”Zeta glanced at Theta before saying “our mum used to tell us stories about the high council” No one was satisfied with this answer but Theta changed the subject saying “what are we going to do about him though?” Rose said “we can’t leave him on his own, you heard what he said.” Martha nodded and said “he dose seem genuinely scared.” Donna then said “we need to help him.” Jack then asked “are we all in agreement about this?” Donna, Amy, Rose, Martha and Rory all nodded. Zeta nodded although reluctantly, thinking that although she didn’t trust him she couldn’t ignore someone in need. Theta just stayed still. He didn’t want to leave someone who needs help but he remembered all the stories he had ever been told about Rassilon and didn’t trust his son as far as he could throw him. Jack said “it’s official, let’s go tell him”


	5. Chapter 5

They all made their way over to Koschei who had been sitting patiently, waiting for a verdict. When they got back Koschei stood up and Jack said “we’re going to help you”Koschei’s face melted into one of obvious relief and he said “thank you so much.” Then all 8 of them introduced themselves, some more reluctantly then others. Jack then said “before we do anything else though, you need to get changed.” Koschei asked “do any of you guys have any clothes I can change into?” Theta, resigned to the fact that they where helping Koschei weather he like it or not, said “My clothes are probably most likely to fit, come on.” Theta then walked off with Koschei following behind him.

After both of them left Rose said “something’s wrong with Theta, I’ve never seen him in such a bad mood.” Zeta said “he just doesn’t trust Koschei, he’ll get over it eventually.” Any then said “but why doesn’t he trust Koschei? He’s normally the most trusting person ever.” Zeta shut down her face of all emotions and said “because his father killed our mother.” Every one gasped at this and Martha put a comforting arm around Zeta’s shoulders. Rory then asked “why do you trust him, I mean he killed your mum to?” Zeta responded with “I believe everyone deserves a chance to prove themselves but that doesn’t mean I trust him.” 

Meanwhile, Theta was getting some clothes out for Koschei when the latter said “I get the feeling you don’t like me very much?” Theta responded with “Yeah, what gives you that impression?” Koschei said “I just want to know what I’ve done?” Theta turned around and shoved the clothes into Koschei’s hands while saying “your farther is a tyrant who has slaughtered billions. Do I need to say any more?” Koschei took the clothes great fully while saying “I’m not my farther and if you give me the chance I’ll happily prove that to you.” Theta stared at Koschei suspiciously before turning round so he could get change. Although his mind wasn’t changed Theta was thinking about what Koschei said until they left the tent and re joined the others. 

The first thing that Theta noticed when they re-joined the others was that everyone was shooting him sympathetic glances. Theta was instantly suspicious of what Zeta had told them but pushed that aside for later and instead asked “what are we going to do now?” Zeta responded with “I don’t know if I’m alone in this but I really want to know your story Koschei.” Rory responded with “You are definitely not alone.” Koschei then said “fine, but listen carefully because I don’t want to have to repeat anything.” Koschei then explained how he had been raised in the palace with barley any outside contact. How his farther would punish him for even putting a toe out of line. How he had sized his opportunity to escape and how that ended up with him on earth now. Different people had different reactions to his story. Rose, Donna, Martha, Amy, Rory and Jack all felt immensely sympathetic for Koschei. Zeta felt a bit sympathetic for him but still didn’t fully trust him. Theta however, still refused to feel even slightly sympathetic towards him, but that was only because he kept reminding himself of all the atrocities his farther committed. It was about 2:30 pm now and together they all started to come up with a plan of what to do next. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jack said “we need get back to London before we do anything else.” Donna nodded and said “I can call my mum.” But Theta insisted that “we can’t call for help, we need to keep Koschei a secret.” Donna said “why?” Theta said “Rassilon is a dangerous man, anyone who gets on his bad side is in danger. Including us.” Everyone’s mood suddenly dropped at this realisation but in an effort to stay positive Any said “Then we’ll walk, it’s only a few miles.” Rory said “what about the tents?” Amy responded “we can come back for them later, this is more important.” Rose then said “shall we get going then?” And everyone agreed.

After walking for about 5 minutes they had divided into separate groups. Amy and Rory where in the lead, followed closely by Martha, Koschei and Donna. Jack and Rose where a bit behind them and finally Zeta and Theta where a few meters behind them talking in low voices. Theta asked Zeta “what did you tell them?” Zeta responded with “what do you mean?” Theta responded with “when I came back after giving Koschei some clothes everyone was giving me sympathetic glances.” Zeta then said “I told them how mum was killed by Rassilon.” Theta then asked “is that it?” Zeta nodded and asked “how do you think there’re going to react?” Theta sent her a questioning look and Zeta sighed and said “you don’t think we’re going to keep our big secret a secret with Koschei here? He’ll almost certainly work it out.” Theta said “we’ve got to keep it a secret or we risk losing everything.” Just then the whole woods change around them and everyone started looking around in fear.

While Theta and Zeta had been talking, Jack had approached Rose and said “this is one crazy day, isn’t it.” Rose responded with “you can say that again.” Jack gave a week laugh and said “definitely.” He then took a deep breath before asking “look Rose, I’ve been meaning to ask you for a long time now but I’ve never really had the courage before but, You know how we’ve been friends for a long time now, but I was wondering if maybe, I mean I don’t mind if you say no, but maybe you’d like to go on a date with me?” Rose said “Theta put you up to this, didn’t he?” Jack got a shocked and disappointed expression on his face and was about to say something when Rose stared laughing and said “I’m kidding, honestly I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out for ages now.” Jack’s whole face lit up at this and he said “really?” And Rose said “of course I have you big dummy.” Both of them started laughing at this but that joy was quickly replaced by fear as the whole woods changed.


	7. Chapter 7

The woods turned from being lush and green with golden sun shining down on them to being dark, spooky and like the whole world was frowning down at them. All 8 friends plus Koschei gathered back to back, looking round in fear. Theta called out in a mixture of fear and anger to Koschei “what did you do?!” Koschei responded desperately “I didn’t do anything!” Theta called back “Well none of us did anything so what did you do?!” Martha then called out “stop it! We can’t go blaming each other, instead we should focus on working out who or what did this.” Theta was obviously still angry but reluctantly stayed silent. Martha then continued Saying “good, now dose anyone have any idea about what’s going on?” Rory said “I don’t know, how could anyone possibly know what’s going on now?” Before anyone could say anything more all 9 of them suddenly heard a strange voice whisper 

_“The trio of tricksters have gathered, the prophecy of the children of time begins_.” 

As soon as the strange voice finished speaking the world returned to normal. The sun was glowing in the sky as everyone blinked and tried to make sense of what just happened. All apart from Koschei who had paled as he understood what the voices where referring to. Donna said “what was that?” Jack said “No idea.” Theta noticed that Koschei was pale so he asked “is there anything that you want to tell us Koschei?” Koschei took a deep breath before saying “I know the prophecy that voice was talking about.” Donna then asked “can you tell us about it?” Koschei nodded saying “when I was a child this woman broke into the palace. I found her and panicked. When the alarm started blaring I dropped a jar which shattered and let loose a strange gas. It attacked the woman and made her speak a prophecy that went like this.” Koschei took a deep breath before saying “The trio of tricksters shall rise, and follow the path most wise. Alone they shall fall but together rise above all. Either world may rejoice depending on their choice.”

There was silence as everyone took in what Koschei said. Everyone was thinking until Zeta said “we need to work out what this means.” Rose chimed in saying “It says either world may rejoice right? Could that mean It’s going to be humans vs time lord?” Zeta said “possibly, we can’t rule anything out.”Jack then said “we also should work out who the trio on tricksters are. I may be saying the obvious but I think Koschei is definitely one of them.” Martha then said “definitely, but which two of us are also in this trio?” Any said “I guess we’re going to find out along the way, but now we should probably continue to London.” Donna said “definitely, let’s go.” They all started walking again, hoping that this time there would be no interruptions. 


	8. Chapter 8

As they started walking again Theta started feeling guilty at the way he had lashed out at Koschei even when looking back he could tell that it wasn’t his fault. Koschei walking off to the side, obviously still shaken up about something. Theta took a deep breath before breaking off from the rest of the group and going to speak to Koschei. When Koschei saw him approaching he instantly looked away and pretended to be engrossed in the floor. Theta cleared his throat so Koschei had no choice but to look at him and said “look, I’m sorry for blaming you earlier. I say stupid things like that sometimes.” Koschei smiled slightly and said “It’s fine. I understand why you did it.” Theta looked at him curiously and Koschei elaborated saying “I mean, for all you knew your friends were in danger. It was logical that you would lash out at me. Especially considering who my Farther is.” Theta then took another deep breath and looked down at the ground before saying “doesn’t mean what I did was right.” Koschei then meet Theta’s eyes for the first time before saying “what I’m saying is don’t blame yourself for what you did, I have a feeling that you’re important in the prophecy.” Theta snorted before saying “I doubt that. I’m nothing special.” Koschei cheerfully said “we’ll see about that.” 

Theta was distracted by what Koschei had just said so he didn’t notice the weirdly out of place rock that was in the middle of the path. He tripped over it but before he hit the ground however, Koschei managed to grab his hand and pull him back to his feet. However, when their hands first touched they both felt something that was like a static shock. Koschei had a sudden moment of realisation as he said in a voice barely above a wishers “you’re a time lord.” Theta started to panic and said quietly but desperately said “please don’t tell anyone, I’m begging you!” Just then, from just behind them, Jack said “tell us what?” 

Theta instantly paled as he turned to see all his friends staring at him curiously. Zeta was also there and she looked almost as panicked as Theta felt. Theta managed to stumble out “nothing. Absolutely nothing.” Donna then said sassily “don’t play dumb with us. You’re obviously hiding something.” Theta tried to deny it again but Zeta cut across him and said “Theta, there’s no point trying to hide it anymore.” Theta sighed as Amy said said “trying to hide what?”Theta tooka deep breath before saying “Me and Zeta have A secret, a big one. It goes like this. We’re not human, we’re time lord refugees.


End file.
